Kontrak
by Arunonymous
Summary: Aku tahu kau kesepian, aku tahu kau butuh teman, maka dari itu biar aku membantumu- sorry bad at summary my fist fict, mind to RnR?


**Kontrak**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: DLDR, aneh, gak jelas, typo(s), ide pasaran and many more**

**Happy Reading**

Sekali lagi Hinata hanya bisa jalan dengan kepala menunduk. Menghindari semua tatapan mata menusuk dari temaan-temannya. Ya karena dia berbeda, karena dia diberi kelebihan, akhirnya semua orang mengira dia gila. Ya si manis yang gila.

Mengapa semua orang menganggapnya demikian? Ya karena kelebihannya itu, mata yang dianugrahkan kepadanya memang sedikit berbeda dengan mata manusia normal yang lainnya. Dia bisa melihat makhluk yang seharusnya tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang normal yang lainnya. Ya dia bisa melihat apa yang disebut hantu atau apalah.

Dia bisa melihat mereka berkeliaran dimanapun. Rasanya dunia ini memang tidak hanya dihuni oleh manusia hewan dan tumbuhan saja, namun makhluk-makhluk yang tersesat ini juga.

Dia sempat membenci kemampuannya ini. Sempat terlintas dikepalanya untuk membutakan matanya. Namun dia bukan orang yang berpikiran pendek, jika dia benar-benar membutakan matanya untuk menjadi orang normal menurut orang-orang semua yang menjadi aktivitasnya tidak akan pernah sama. Good girl.

Jika saja dia tidak terlalu banyak kepergok bicara sendirian, mungkin tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak akan semengerikan ini kepadanya. Tatapan takut, aneh, bahkan jijik diarahkan kepada Hinata. Dan hal inilah yang membuatnya tidak memiliki teman. Semua merasa takut padanya. Dan lama kelamaan seperti semua orang menghapus keberadaannya karena rasa takut konyol yang orang-orang rasakan padaya.

Apakah keluarga tahu? Tidak ada yang tahu kemampuan Hinata dibidang spiritual ini. Ibunya meninggal ketika dia umur enam tahun saat adiknya berumur tiga tahun.

Diketahui fisik dan kemampuan berpikir adiknya lebih unggul dari pada Hinata sendiri. Adiknya yang bernama Hanabi itu akhirnya mendapatkan sepenuhnya perhatian sang ayah. Ya mengetahui sang ayah tidak lagi memiliki istri dan tidak berminat menikah lagi, diapun benar-benar harus menemukan potensi besar putri putrinya untuk menjadi penerus kepala keluarga yang baru. Dan benar potensi yang dimaksud sang ayah mendominasi Hanabi.

Dan sekarang teriknya matahari telah redup digantikan gemerlap cahaya kembang api di langit malam yang cerah.

Hinata tetap terus berjalan menahan semua rasa yang menyesakkan dadanya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Dia harus melihat papan pengumuman sebelum upacara penerimaan siswa baru dimulai. Ya hari ini adalah hari pertama dimulainya tahun ajaran baru. Hari awal Hinata berada di tahun kedua sekolah menengah atasnya. Dan dia tidak berharap banyak. Nasibnya mungkin akan sama dengan tahun sebelumnya. sendiri dan kesepian.

Dia melihat namanya tertera di deretan nama-nama anak anak yang bearada di kelas 2-1 itu dia kelas yang akan ditempati. Lanjut dia melihat lihat nama-nama yang masih tertera disana. Mumpung sudah sepi pikirnya. Memang papan pengumuman sudah sepi, meski masih ada beberapa murid yang tengah mencari namanya sendiri.

Matanya yang menyelidik akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah nama Uchiha Sasuke. Ayolah kau sekelas dengan orang tampan, siapa yang tidak mengembangkan senyumnya, sekalipun Hinata yang tidak pernah dilihat si Uchiha itu, dia tersenyum. Memang Uchiha selalu mempesona banyak wanita.

Hinata ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas barunya yang kebanyakan adalah anak-anak yang memiliki tingkat intelegen lebih dari kelas-kelas yang lain.

Sampai Hinata di pintu belakang kelasnya, pintu depannya memang sudah terbuka lebar, seperti memberi ucapan selamat datang kepada penghuni baru. Hinata memilih untuk lewat pintu yang sebaliknya untuk masuk, dia tidak mau mengundang mata mata melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sukar dijelaskan.

Pelan Hinata menggeser pintu itu, ketika dia melangkahkan kaki untuk satu langkah ia menutup rapat matanya, dua langkah dia tetap tidak mendengar kegaduhan kelasnya berkurang setelah dia masuk. Tidak seperti pengalamnnya di tahun pertama sekolahnya. Hening ketika dia masuk, meski sebelumnya dia yakin kalau kelas benar-benar ramai.

Tapi berbeda dengan kelas yang ini, seperti tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega. Diapun melihat kursi paling belakang mana yang belum terisi. Sayang semua sudah terisi, di pojok kanan dengat dengan pintunya sudah ada orangnya sudah semua, kursi paling pojok kiri juga yang tepat dekat jendela juga sudah terisi.

Ah sial tempat favorit sudah ditempati, pikirnya. Pilihan terakhir, Hinata memilih untuk duduk tepat di depan kursi pojok paling kiri. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi itu. Sepertinya orang duduk dibelakangnya itu tidak menyadari kedatangannya, tertidur lelap.

Hinatapun menarik kursinya dan duduk. Masih tidak ada yang menyadari. Ada perasaan lega dan kesal juga dihati Hinata. Lega karena tidak akan ada mata yang melihat aneh kearahnya. Kesal karena sekaarang keberadaannya tipis. Ya meski Hinata akui dulu, ditahun pertama, dia cukup terkenal, meski sebagai anak aneh yang gila.

Tapi apa yang akan dia lakukan? Tidak ada, dia hanya bisa diam. Meski sempat hatinya membulatkan bahwa dia harus membuat perubahan, agar teman-temannya mengubah tatapan aneh yang menusuk-nusuk itu, dan diakui sebagaimana layaknya orang seumurannya, hidup normal dengan canda tawa bersama teman.

Ya teman, Hinata selalu mengandaikan untuk berjalan berangkat dan pulang bersama teman-teman dan diiringan tawa sepanjang jalan, bukan pulang dengan mobil yang biasanya menjemputnya.

**##**

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru baru saja selesai, semua murid segera masuk kekelasnya masing-masing. Ketika Hinata masuk, ya hampir sama dengan yang tadi tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata mendengar seperti pintu belakang digeser, seseorang masuk dan kegaduhan itu segera berhenti.

Waktu Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang selalu menunduk, seperti semua mata tertuju padanya, semuanya seperti menoleh kearahnya , itu membuatnya salah tingkah. Namun entah keyakinan dari mana, dia menoleh kearah belakangnya.

Oh tuhan pikirnya. Tentu saja tatapan yang berhasil membuatnya salah tingkah tadi tidak benar ditujukan padanya, tentu saja kepada orang yang duduk dibelakangnya ini. Hinata yakin bukan orang ini yang sebelumnya menduduki kursi dibelakangnya ini. Ya Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran sekolah, duduk tepat dibelakangnya. Hinata hanya bisa melihat kebelakang sebentar dan segera menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Beberapa detik ketika Hinata memilih untuk menunduk lagi, kegaduhan kembali lagi setelah tenang beberapa saat lalu.

Hinata tersenyum senang, semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi putihnya, mengetahui sosok yang dia puja ada dibelakangnya, namun detik berikutnya dia menyadari bahwa semua yang dia imajinasikan akan mustahil, dia menggeleng keras. Setelah berhenti menggeleng detik berikutnya, sang wali kelas baru masuk. Wali kelas yang cantik, pikirnya.

"Baik-baik, silahkan duduk di bangku kalian masing masing, saya wali kelas baru untuk kelas 2-1 Yuuhi Kurenai."

Dan juga tegas lanjut pikir Hinata lagi.

##**##

Jam istirahat berbunyi, guru Kurenai juga segera meninggalkan kelas, ketika semua selesai berdiri dan mengucapkan salam Hinata tidak sengaja melihat ada anak kecil yang seperti mengikuti guru Kurenai. Siapa? Yakin itu bukan anak guru Kurenai yang tidak sengaja terbawa kekelas. Hinata juga tidak tahu si anak itu masuk. Hinata tidak butuh waktu lama menyadari hal itu, dia sudah berpengalaman. Baiklah bocah yang sekarang tersenyum lebar kearah Hinata itu bukan manusia.

Catatan, sebenarnya Hinata sendiri heran mengapa orang-orang awam selalu menganggap hantu sangat menakutkan, ya memang ada beberapa yang punya wajah mengerikan, tapi sebagian malah membuat Hinata tertipu bahwa itu sebenarnya adalah hantu, terlalu manusia penampilan mereka. Ya karena hantu sendiri adalah roh roh manusia yang sedang tersesat.

Hinata mengira-ngira siapa bocah itu, apakah ada hubungannya dengan guru Kurenai? Mungkin jika tiba saatnya dia kan mengetahui.

Hinata melihat kearah teman-teman baru dikelasnya ada yang berbarengan keluar kelas, berkumpul dalam dua meja yang disatukan kemudian memakan bekal makan siang bersama-sama. Atau menggoda satu sama lain. Mengasikkan sekali punya teman.

'Aku ingin punya teman, kumohon siapapun yang bisa membantu tolonglah inginn diakui, aku ingin dilihat dengan tatapan yang bersahabat. Kumohon siapapun tolonglah.'

Hinata berharap penuh dalah hatinya , sebuah harapan yang selalu muncul kala keadaan-keadaan seperti sekarang ini tergambar jelas didepan matanya. Sebuah keinginan yang selalu dia imajinasikan, dunia imajinasi yang menjadi nyata baginya.

Hinata selalu kesulitan untuk memulai percakapan dengan orang lain, apalagi sekarang orang lain enggan berbicara dengannya. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas tanpa bisa membela diri mengenai rumor yang beredar disekolahnya. Begini rumornya, siapapun yang berbicara dengannya akan terkena kutukan, kutukannya yaitu kau akan diikuti hantu-hantu mengerikan yang menghisap darahmu setiap malam, kurang lebih begitu bunyi rumor konyolnya.

Dan sekarang Hinata mulai mengelurkan kotak makan siangnya, membawanya dan pergi keluar kelas. Tanpa sadar bahwa langkahnya yang tenang diperhatikan sang Uchiha yang tadinya tenggelam dalam alunan music melalui earphonenya.

**##**

Sekarang Hinata bingung untuk menentukan tempat yang cocok utuk makan siang. Tempat yang tenang. Perpustakaan? Penjaga perpustakaan akan sangat marah jika ada yang membuat semut-semut datang keruangannya yang selalu rapi dan bersih.

Mungkin atap sekolah akan tenang. Diapun pergi menuju atap sekolah sebelah utara. Dia membuka pintu diujung tangga itu dan benar angin lembut menyapanya.

Dia menutup pintu itu lagi, dan segera menempatkan dirinya, duduk bersimpuh dan segera membuka kotak makan siangnya.

Tentu saja seperti biasa makanan yang lezat dan mewah. Ingin Hinata berbagi makan siangnya jika punya teman. Ya punya teman yang bisa menerimanya apa adanya. Tanpa ada perasaan takut, tanpa ada tatapan jijik padanya. Sebuah tali pertemanan yang tulus yang dia inginkan. Dengan siapa saja.

Ingin Hinata menjelaskan kepada semuanya bahwa sendirinya juga punya rasa takut pada para makhluk-makhluk dunia lain itu. Dia juga sekarang mencoba tidak menghiraukan hantu-hantu penasaran itu. Namun mereka juga perlu petunjuk untuk menemui dunia mereka yang sebenarnya.

Awalnya ketika Hinata menyerah untuk menemukan teman yang benar-benar bisa menerimanya, dia mencoba untuk berteman dengan para hantu penasaran itu, benar dia bisa berteman dengan mereka, mereka menerima Hinata dengan baik. Namun lama kelamaan, mereka selalu mengikuti Hinata kemana saja, bahkan kekamar mandi, itu membuat Hinata semakin ketakutan.

Dan akhirnya dia dibawa ke kuil oleh keluarganya. Dan selamatlah gadis ini. Dia sekarang benar-benar mengambil pelajarannya. Jangan berteman dengan mereka, cukup memberi bantuan kepada mereka yang membutuhkan bantuannya yang seorang manusia. Sebenarnya banyak hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan para hantu dan mereka membutuhkan orang yang hidup untuk membuat mereka pergi ke alamnya. Dan itu yang dilakukan Hinata selama ini.

'Mungkin mereka ada yang bisa membantuku' pikir Hinata. Entah dari mana pikiran itu datang. Keinginannya untuk mempunyai teman sudah sangat meluap-luap didalam hatinya. tapi bukankah banyak yang malah meminta bantuan Hinata, bagaimana mereka bisa menolong?

"Ah tidak, mereka tidak bisa membantuku." Hinata berbicara sendiri. Bukan, mungkin bukan hantu-hantu yang biasa dibantu Hinata. Lalu bagaimana dengan makhluk yang lebih gelap dari pada mereka? Semisal iblis? Tidak mungkin, para iblis itu akan meminta imbalan. Apalagi Hinata sangat jarang menemui para iblis.

"Oi biar aku membantumu."

Seseorang dibelakangnya mengatakan kata-kata itu. Reflek Hinata menoleh kearahnya, sosok itu berdiri diatas pembatas besi ditepi gedung sekolah. Membuat Hinata sedikit ternganga.

Sosok itu menyeringai, rambut pirang terangnya terhembus angin, matanya merah darah, pupil matanya bukan lagi pupil manusia, namun pupil predator yang siap memangsa.

Hinata yang akhirnya berdiri mendongak kearah sosok yang menyaringai itu. Dengan tetap mempertahankan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, pikirannya berlari kemana-mana. Iblis pikirnya, tentu saja karena mata yang merah menyala itu.

"K-kau bisa jatuh." Oh Hinata, pikirannya hilang entah kemana. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dan akhirnya pernyataan itu yang keluar. Sosok yang sedang melipat tangannya di depan dada itupun akhirnya tertawa hebat, sampai sampai tangannya beralih memegang perutnya sendiri. Oh sungguh tawanya sama sekali tidak manusiawi.

Akhirnya selesai sosok itu tertawa puas, yang membuat Hinata tetap bertahan pada ekspresi bodohnya, dia turun dari pembatas besi yang tingginya satu setengah meter itu. Dia turun setengah melayang, seperti gaya gravitasi sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padanya.

Sosok itu melangkah dengan kakinya yang tidak memakai alas. Dia mengenakan jubah kain berwarna hitam kusam, nampak seperti kain lebar dan besar yang dililitkan pada tubuhnya. Angin lembut mempermainkan jubahnya, dia melangkah sampai tepat dihadapan Hinata yang masih duduk bersimpuh.

Nafas Hinata memburu, dia berdebar, dia ketakuatan mengetahui sosok itu semakin dekat kearahnya. Mati aku pikirnya. Sosok itu menyeringai lebih lebar.

"Biar aku membantumu. Aku tahu kau sedang kesulitan aku tahu kau sedang menderita aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan aku tahu semua maka dari itu terima tawaranku ayo kontrak denganku!" Ujarnya sekali lagi. Tanpa koma, sangat cepat. Otak Hinata sampai-sampai tidak sampai mencerna semua perkataan yang menggebu-gebu dari sosok itu.

"Eh?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Sosok itu berdecak sebal, dia menyisir rambut pirangnya kebelakang menggunakan jemarinya.

"Dengar baik-baik." Ujarnya seraya menunduk memperpendek jarak antara dia dan Hinata yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan, syok, dan bingungnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan cepat, mengetahui mata merah itu menatapnya kesal.

"Aku tahu kau tidak punya teman dan kesepian, aku bisa membantumu, dan menjelakan kepda semua tentang hal yang tidak benar tentang dirimu. Maka dari itu ayo kontrak denganku, biar kuubah hidupmu yang super membosankan itu." Akhirnya sosok itu menjelaskan dengan jelas namun nada bicaranya semakin meninggi, membuat keberanian Hinata semakin minus.

Sosok itu menegakkan kembali punggungnya, nada bicara yang keras, mata predator merah, jubah hitam kusam, Hinata akahirnya menyimpulkan bahwa sosok dihadapannya ini adalah iblis. Oke apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Ada iblis yang tiba-tiba datang dihadapanmu, menawarka permintaan "kontrak" kepadamu. Pilihannya ya atau tidak.

Jika ya, berarti Hinata harus menyerahkan "sesuatu" kepada sang iblis, jika tidak dia tetap akan terjebak pada keadaan yang kejam ini.

"A-apa kau akan mengambil jiwaku sebagai imbalan?" Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya, tentu saja dengan suaranya yang sangat lirih, tangannya dialetakkan didepan dada, saling menggenggam lembut, semakin keras dan keras, mungkin dia bisa melukai telapak tangnnya dengan kuku-kukunya.

Sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti, kemudia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas. Ketika mata sosok itu terbuka matanya berubah warna, warna biru yang menenangkan. Membuat Hinata yang sedari tadi menunggu jawaban sosok itu dengan takut-takut, sedikit terkejut. Indah pikir Hinata.

"Okeh, mungkin kau menyamakanku dengan iblis, tidak-tidak, aku tidak akan meminta jiwamu, itu terlalu berat. Sudah ada bayarannya kurasa jika aku melakukan kontrak denganmu. Jadi kau mau?" Ujar sosok itu dengan ekspresi serius, namun dengan tatapan mata biru yang menenangkan.

Hinata mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, tangan sosok itu terlurur, menyambut tangan Hinata yang akhirnya menerima tangan itu. Akhirnya tangan Hinata menyentuh tangan dingin sosok itu, kemudian menarik Hinata lembut supaya bangkit dari posisinya yang bersimpuh tadi. Tanga itu tetap menggenggam Hinata.

"Baiklah, katakan kalau kau bersedia melakukan kontrak denganku, agar orang itu mendengar kalau kau itu mau dan urusanku beres." Ujarnya, Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku bersedi-"

"Dengan namamu!"

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata bersedia melakukan kontrak dengan-"

"Naruto."

"Ah Na-naruto."

"Dari awal!"

"E-eh, a-aku Hyuuga Hinata bersedia melakukan kontrak dengan Na-naruto."

Setelah Hinata mengucapkan kalimat itu, seperti tersengat satusan volt listrik, kaki Hinata tidak bisa menompang berat tubuhnya, matanya tidak sanggup untuk tetap terbuka, kemudian dia tidak sadarkan diri, namun sebelum akhirnya dia menutup matanya, dia melihat seringai dari sosok dihadapannya.

##**##

Bel tanda istirahat berakhir membuat Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri bangun, matanya perlahan terbuka, kemudian duduk lalu menyelipkan rambut panjangnya yang jatuh kewajah dibelakang daun telinganya. Perlahan dia bangkin dan berdiri tegak. Dia merenggangkan otot ototnya.

Tidak lupa dia meringkas peralatan makan siangnya tadi yang belum sempat habis. Kemudian turun, namun sebelum menuju kelasnya dia berbelok menuju toilet siswa perempuan. Dilihatnya pantulan dirinya di cermin lebar di toilet itu.

"Yo!" ujarnya tiba tiba, dia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang bebas, ya seperti melambai kearah cermin. Namun secepatnya dia menggeleng geleng.

"Tidak-tidak, seperti ini, hai namaku Hyuuga Hinata." Ujarnya lagi kemudian ditutup dengan senyum yang manis. Menyadari kalau nada dan ekspresinya sudah sempurna, Hinata menyeringai kemudian terkekeh.

"Oke it's show time." Lalu dia melenggang meninggalkan toilet menuju kelasnya.

**To Be Continue**

AN: Hai hai salam kenal sebelumnya. ini fanfic pertama saya, bagaimana menurut minna semua? Saya pikir ini masih perlu banyak perbaikan, jadi kritik dan saran minna semua sangat berarti buat saya, jadi mind to RnR?


End file.
